Ouch!
by RaihnSage
Summary: [Cross posted from AO3] Ryuuko learns (the hard and painful way) that she cannot do as she pleases. Actions have consequences, and she's not above that. Satsuki's lap and hand are included, hoping that Ryuuko will learn her lesson this time around.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **A/N** : My first try at writing anything Kill la Kill related. Reviews are very appreciated as I need to know how I'm doing with this. Now, please enjoy this little mindless piece that came to during a quick morning shower this very past weekend. c:

* * *

"Owww!" Ryuuko nearly leapt from her position, if it wasn't for Satsuki's arm around her waist keeping in her in place, she would've been free from this torture.

"Settle down, we're nowhere near done here." Came Satsuki's calm reply. It was easy for her to say, she is not the one suffering.

"How much long- OUCH!" She tried moving again, to no avail. She could handle injuries and physical discomfort, but when the pain was focused on one area, repeatedly…It was unbearable.

"Until I see it fit to let you go." Satsuki focused on the exposed skin, now turning slightly pink where she has been focusing her administrations.

"What kinda answer is that?" Ryuuko complained, straining to turn her head and look at her too calm sister. But her neck hurt, and she wasn't about to put herself in any more pain than she was already in.

The next jolt of pain made her nearly kick Satsuki on the face, not on purpose, but one could hardly think when a shot of blinding pain went through their body.

"Ryuuko…"

"It really hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt. This better be teaching you a lesson you won't forget anytime soon." She adjusted Ryuuko's position, tucking the younger sister's legs between her own, stopping any further kicking.

"Dooooon't." Ryuuko complained, wondering inwardly when was this going to end. She's been staring at the boring floor for a while, her upper body mostly supported by the couch Satsuki was sitting on.

There was another sharp pain ripping through her, worst of all she couldn't move at all. She felt tears pricking her eyes.

"I hate this!" She yelled in protest, trying to reach one of her hands to rub the insane stinging.

"That hand better stays where it is." Damn it.

"I really can't take any more of this ow! ow! owww!" Seriously, when was she going to stop?

"Too bad for you then." Satsuki was sympathetic, really. She understands her sister's discomfort, but some things need to be done. As unpleasant as they are.

"I'm cold!" A lie.

"Hm? I though a red bottom would keep you warm enough." She teased, while tugging harder on a particularly stubborn spot.

"Eeeek! It isn't! I mean—Ugh!" She wanted this to be over. She wants her clothes back up covering her properly, and she wants to be let up from her sister's lap. But as things were, none of that was going to happen unless said Sister decided on it.

"You will have to endure, then."

"I don't want to endure this any longer!"

"So much complaining." Another pull, followed by a louder yell.

"Is this even legal?" She was growing tired, she rested her head on the couch, one of her hands holding Satsuki's leg for balance and to squeeze when pain shot through her.

"You can look it up later."

"I don't want to look it up."

"Suite yourself."

"I- OUCH!" This was hell. Ryuuko never ever want to be in this position again, having this pain inflicted upon on her while she's unable to move or do anything to make it stop. Just laying over Satsuki's lap and taking whatever torture her sister was meting out on her, showing no signs of stopping.

"We're almost done." Satsuki tried soothing, she really was sympathetic towards her younger sister's plight.

"Fi-OWWW-nally!"

Satsuki carefully scanned Ryuuko's now red bottom, looking for any missing bits. Finding none, she finally placed the tweezers on the coffee table and picked up the antiseptic tube, it was the non-stinging type, as she was indeed very sympathetic and didn't want to put her little sister in any extra unnecessary pain. Rubbing the antiseptic over the entire glowing red area, she pulled Ryuuko's clothes back up, covering her properly, then releasing her. Ryuuko stood up, red faced, and losing the battle of not wanting to rub the sting away from her pulsating behind.

"See? It wasn't too bad." Satsuki was returning the tweezers and the antiseptic in their first aid kit sitting on the coffee table.

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Would you have preferred going to the ER for this?"

"We don't have to go that far! Jeez, is this your idea of choosing the lesser of two evils?"

"Do you have a third option?"

Ryuuko doubted saying 'to wait it out' is a good answer to Satsuki, so she kept her mouth shut.

"This should teach you not go tree-hopping."

"Hey! I was going to catch that piece of shit that kept making all kinds of noise during the whole night! It was within my grasp but it jumped towards the roof!"

"And in your attempt to chase it, you forgot that you are a human and landed in the middle of a thorn bush." Ass first, but she didn't need to articulate that.

"It was SO close." Ryuuko grumbled.

She will get it, one day. This is far from over, she vowed. But that would have to wait for another time.

"There is ice cream in the freezer." Satsuki said, picking the kit and returning it to the bathroom.

"Cookie dough flavor?"

"Cookie dough flavor." See? No one san say she is cold hearted, not towards Ryuuko at least. With her pain momentarily forgotten, Ryuuko made a beeline to the kitchen and retrieved her ice cream, forgetting all about the annoying squirrel and the hundred thorns (how it felt to her, at least) that got stuck to her bottom and needed to be plucked out one by one.

As Ryuuko got busy with her ice cream, Satsuki could finally rest. It's a fine Saturday morning, the sun was bright, a light cool breeze making the summer day quiet enjoyable and comfortable. It was one of those days, where one didn't want to do much, not even run some quick errands and make use of the free time provided by the weekend. No, it was a good day for unwinding, relaxing and doing nothing in particular. This is how Satsuki planned on how she was going to spend this day. Well, aside from the earlier diversion, but now that has been taken care off, she really had nothing else that required her immediate attention. With good quality tea almost ready, she opened the large windows, letting as much sunshine and breeze get inside the house as she could. Such an occurrence is not commonplace, and she was determined to enjoy the day just as she planned. She settled on the couch with a book in her lap, the tea was brewing nicely in its porcelain pot, two matching tea sets sitting next to it, even though she doubted Ryuuko would want to sit down any time soon.

* * *

 **A/N** : How was it? Drop me a comment and I'll get to it asap.


End file.
